Todo lo que quieras
by Nocturnals
Summary: Yoshino interrumpió y él aludido sintió un escalofrío trepar su columna vertebral. — ¿De eso hablas cuando no estoy, de mis pechos? / Para Umeki Nara como regalo por el Intercambio de Historias por Navidad de Irresistiblemente Naranja ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Todo lo que quieras.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, lamentablemente._

* * *

Regalo del Intercambio de Historias por Navidad para** Umeki Nara** de la comunidad y foro Irresistiblemente Naranja.

_¡Ojála te guste, y feliz Navidad!_

* * *

Tres hombres se encontraban en la residencia principal del clan Yamanaka, bebiendo té sin muchos ánimos de otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar de aquélla paz que pocas veces consiguieron ese año. Desde que éste había comenzado poco más de cuatro meses atrás sus vidas habían cambiado sin lugar a dudas. Todo estaba patas para arriba, como una mesa tras una noche de borrachera.

¡Cómo extrañaban sus noches de borrachera!

Chouza tenía las ojeras más marcadas de los tres y miraba con cierta compasión a sus dos compañeros. Inoichi estaba despatarrado contra la pared sosteniendo su taza entre las manos. Estaban en silencio. Shikaku por su parte se encontraba sentado mirando al vacío. Todos presumían bajo sus ojos las típicas ojeras oscuras e hinchadas del desvelo y la preocupación.

— Bueno… puede ser peor— Dijo Akimichi — Podrían haber nacido ya, y estarían como yo; atendiendo a un niño que no para de llorar.

Los dos menores se observaron entre sí, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Se limitaron a suspirar. No faltaba mucho a decir verdad. Tanto Yoshino como Moruken presumían sus barrigas con cinco meses más o menos de gestación. Chizu, la esposa de Akimichi, había dado a luz tres semanas antes a un bebé regordete y sano que decidieron llamar Chouji. Por lo tanto, como el más experimentado de los tres se creyó lo suficientemente instruido como para intentar aconsejar a sus mejores amigos. Después de todo, pensó, lidiar con una mujer embarazada nunca fue sencillo.

— ¿Sus señoras no se lo ponen fácil, eh? — Intentó bromear el mayor; Chouza.

Shikaku suspiró cansino mientras Inoichi, a su lado, fulminaba con la mirada a su interlocutor. No estaban con ganas de bromear sobre el tema, pero a decir verdad era la mejor forma de encarar un asunto tan agudo. El humor siempre hacía las cosas mejores. Ninguno de los tres estaba con el humor por las nubes pero decidieron poner lo mejor de sí mismos para pasar una tarde amena. No todos los días sus mujeres se juntaban para hacer compras para sus bebés, y les regalaban algo de tiempo a solas.

— Moruken nunca se había puesto tan difícil antes ¡Será la niña que trae dentro, quien quizá sea revoltosa! — Se rió.

— Yoshino está... empalagosa. Sí, ese es el término apropiado. — Supuso. **—** A lo mejor el niño le sale dulzón.

Los tres hombres trataron de seguir con sus chistes sin gracia pero pronto se dieron por vencidos. Llegado un determinado punto de la reunión el equipo InoShikaCho se sumió en el silencio. Tenían sueño, estaban agotados y, para colmo, tendrían que ir a trabajar el día siguiente. Necesitaban vacaciones.

— Me duele todo. — Shikaku exclamó.

— ¡Tengo tanto sueño que podría dormirme de pie! — El rubio expresó, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo.

— ¿Ustedes se quejan? — Intervino el tercero. — Yo soy el que tiene un bebé de semanas llorando toda la noche.

Nara dejó la taza de té sobre la bandeja en la cual había sido servido antes de volverse hacia uno de sus mejores amigos con el ceño fruncido hasta lo inimaginable.

— ¿Sabes quién es mi esposa, no? — Preguntó, con ironía. — Yoshino de por sí ya es una mujer difícil, embarazada, ni siendo el mejor estratega de mi tiempo puedo con ella.

— Bueno, al menos tú ya sabías más o menos en lo que te metías. — Inoichi replicó. — Resulta que la dulce, amable y tierna Moruken, embarazada, es una general.

Inoichi describió en pocas frases las típicas expresiones de su mujer, todas con tono imperativo. Ordenes de aquí para allá, una tras de otra, sin descanso. Él estaba acostumbrado a una muchacha dulce, de trato amable y gentil, no a esa mujer hiperactiva que lo mandoneaba como si él fuera su sirviente. Estaba cansado.

— ¿No se supone que las embarazadas duermen mucho? ¡Ella se levanta al alba y me levanta a mí para que haga todo lo que ella quiere hacer y "no puede"!

— Pues quizá cambiaron personalidades, porque Yoshino es tan empalagosa que a veces creo que vomitaré. — Nara gruñó. — "Cariñito", "Cosita linda", "Dulzura", "Corazón". Seriamente, es como si no fuera mi esposa a veces.

— Te la cambiaría si no fuera porque sería rarísimo. — Inoichi dijo. — ¿Y ella no te tiene con los estúpidos antojos de madrugada?

Shikaku dudó un instante en contestar, pero luego mandó sus dudas al demonio. Eran sus mejores amigos, siempre lo habían sido. Lo conocían como nadie, y hasta sabían cosas que él que no deberían saber.

— No, pero... — Masculló. — Nunca pensé que me quejaría de esto en toda la mi vida, lo juro, pero esta mujer me explota ¡Quiere todo el maldito día!

— Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. — Chouza suspiró. — ¿Te explota sexualmente?

— Cada día estoy más y más seguro que me atará a esa cama, o quizá al baño, no lo sé.

—Agh, sí, sí, sé qué es eso. Moruken siempre fue tímida, así que estuve salvado en eso. Pero como ahora es tan terminante que ni la timidez le quedó... bueno, me siento como una prostituta en un burdel.

Chouza se rió de la comparación, porque era tan apropiado como pocas. Sus esposas iban, los sacudían en la cama, y luego los dejaban allí para seguir con lo suyo. Aunque debían admitir que al principio no fue objeto alguno de queja, más tarde empezaron a sentirse reacios a ello. A tal punto que sentían que sus esposas los buscaban únicamente para enterrarlos en las sábanas.

— Sin embargo, me costó adaptarme al sexo con una embarazada. — Inoichi murmuró. — Pasan de ser tan delgadas y pequeñas como una muñeca, a... no serlo.

— Bueno, en mi caso no fue tan diferente. Siempre me han gustado las chicas robustas, como mi Chizu. — Akimichi estableció, bebiendo de su té.

— Ni me hablen de eso. — Terció Nara. — Hoy discutí con Yoshino por eso. O mejor dicho, ella me acusó.

— ¿Te dice que ya no quieres dormir con ella porque está "gorda, obesa y fea"? — Yamanaka consultó. — Moruken me lo dice cada vez que le digo que no tengo ganas.

— No, peor aún.

Un largo minuto de silencio persiguió la declaración misteriosa del estratega. Él bebió el té para tomar coraje para la siguiente confesión, que de muchas formas lo avergonzaban.

— Ella me acusa de que me gusta más su cuerpo ahora, embarazada, que antes. Me ha dicho que tengo un fetiche con las mujeres encintas.

— ¿Qué...Qué? — Tartamudearon.

Shikaku tomó aire y concluyó su declaración.

— Lo he negado, sí. Pero no voy a negar que estando embarazada, a mi parecer, hasta ahora, Yoshino es mucho más bonita que antes. Y sí, me apetece más así.

Tal y como el veinteañero de cabello negro esperaba, sus mejores amigos deformaron la cara en una mueca de sorpresa antes de estallar en estridentes carcajadas. Se doblaban de risa ante sus ojos mientras sus mejillas ardían de pena; no era algo sencillo de confesar. Se suponía que el estándar que le atraía eran las chicas delgadas pero con un cuerpo entrenado y ligeramente musculado; atlética sin ser masculina. Muy difícil de encontrar, y tal como había sido su mujer. Pero luego quedó embarazada. Con él sus caderas se ensancharon, su cintura apenas si se había expandido y, en contraste, sus pechos se habían hinchado como nunca pensó que lo harían. Y carajo, incluso con su barriga él estaba encantado con el nuevo cuerpo de su esposa.

— ¿Estás jodiendo, no? — Inoichi consultó, aun riendo.

— ¡Ah, yo te entiendo, amigo! ¡El encanto de las mujeres con curvas turgentes! — Chouza exclamó mientras le palmeaba la espalda para brindarle apoyo. — Pero luego se ponen mejor.

— ¿Cómo qué mejor? — Inoichi preguntó, a modo de broma. — ¿Más gordas?

—No, después de que nacen, los siguientes meses. — Explicó. — Pierden la barriga ¡Pero los pechos inflados se quedan!

El resto de los presentes lo miraron como quien mira a su pastor al emitir una revelación. No habían pensado en eso. Con el tiempo las barrigas molestas, según Inoichi, se irían o al menos se reducirían considerablemente. Pero los pechos crecidos y firmes típicos en las mujeres que amamantan a sus hijos se quedarían un largo rato más. Que ojalá fuera muy largo.

— Oh, es cierto. — Inoichi dijo en voz alta.

— Los pechos se quedan cuando ellas den a luz. — Shikaku concluyó la idea.

Lástima que estaban tan atontados con la idea que no vieron llegar a la mujer detrás de ellos, ni los gestos y miradas desesperadas de Chouza por avisarles silenciosamente fueron captados a tiempo.

—Sí, Shikaku, se quedan. — Yoshino interrumpió y él aludido sintió un escalofrío trepar su columna vertebral. — ¿De eso hablas cuando no estoy, de mis pechos?

Nara se levantó despacio, como quien no quiere dar pasos bruscos frente a un predador, y se despidió de sus amigos con una mirada. Conocía a su esposa lo suficiente para saber que ese tono no traía nada bueno. Maldijo el momento en el cual se quejó de la dulzura que ocasionalmente tomaba a Yoshino como prisionera, en ese momento anheló ese trato empalagoso.

—No, no, claro que no. — Mintió. — Chouza nos contaba de su vida una vez que el niño nace, y pues, bueno, los pechos son para el bebé ¿No?

Yoshino afiló la mirada mientras ponía su mano en la cara de su esposo. Una caricia que ella inició en su rostro masculino terminó siendo un leve golpecito en el hombro.

— Claro que sí, sólo, única y exclusivamente para el bebé. — Remarcó y se giró. — Hasta luego, me encargaré de contar la anécdota a sus esposas. Seguro ellas se lo toman igual que yo.

Inoichi tragó en secó y Chouza rió nerviosamente.

—Andando.

Shikaku les pidió disculpas con la mirada y caminó detrás de su furibunda esposa. Ya sabía lo que se le venía encima; Yoshino no lo dejaría ponerle un dedo encima por semanas. Lo cual de cierto modo le venía bien, supuso. Caminaron en un tétrico silencio hasta el hogar que compartían. Apenas cerraron la puerta Shikaku Nara se preparó para lo que de seguro sería la reprimenda más grande que Yoshino le daría. Pero cuando ella se giró hacia él luego de dejar su bolso en el sillón, ella no estaba gritando; estaba llorando.

— ¿Yoshino? — Consultó, dudoso si acercarse o no.

Ella sorbió su nariz antes de preguntar con voz trémula;

— ¿Qué tenían de malo mis pechos antes?

Shikaku no podía haberse sentido más fuera de lugar ni siquiera estando desnudo en un campo de maíz en invierno. Yoshino lo miraba expectante y él sabía, como siempre, que eso no terminaría bien si no respondía con prudencia.

— Eran lindos, muy lindos. — Se apresuró a agregar. — Pero ahora, ahora son incluso más lindos.

—¿Lindos? — Ella bramó.

Shikaku retrocedió tres pasos, muy prudente.

— ¡Lindos porque a ti no te duelen, no te pesan y no te dejaran toda la piel llena de estrías en cuanto dejes de dar de mamar, animal! — Gruñó y le lanzó un almohadón antes de llorar sobre el sofá.

Shikaku se quedó allí, parado, escuchándola hablar sobre estrías y celulitis que ella aún no tenía ¿Cuánto dijo el doctor que faltaba para acabar, tres meses? Él pensaba que no sobreviviría tanto tiempo.

—Yoshino, hay cremas para eso. — Dijo. — Te compraré toda la crema que quieras, te lo juro. Todo lo que quieras, cariño.

Los ojos de Yoshino se iluminaron.

— ¿En serio? — Su esposo tragó dificultosamente ante esa expresión. — ¿Todo lo que quiera?

—Ah… sí.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Bien, será eso y los ocho vestidos que compré en la tienda de Yumiko está tarde. — Inició. — Más la tarta de limón que encargué, los tres perfumes que me gustaron y ya pedí esta mañana y, por supuesto, las sandalias que ahora mismo llevo puestas. Gracias, cariño.

Dicho eso la mujer caminó hasta él con una sonrisa, le besó la mejilla y subió las escaleras.

Shikaku no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir esos tres meses que faltaban, ni él ni su billetera.

* * *

Sé que pediste algo con más ShikaYoshi, quizá un poco más romántico, pero esto fue lo que salió. Y tenía otro pensado que también escribí, pero no me gustó. De modo que acá tenes tu regalo, espero no haberte decepcionado con él. Muchas gracias por haber participado en el intercambio, ojalá pases una muy feliz Navidad con tus seres queridos. Mis mejores deseos.

P/D: Saltaba de alegría cuando vi que me tocaste y pedías ShikaYoshi, casi me da un colapso ¡Alguien más que también ama esa pareja! Tan cool. xD


End file.
